1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to flotation devices, and, in particular, to a float attachment device for helping waterproof cameras and other objects of interest afloat when dropped or placed in the water.
2. Background
People participate in a wide variety of watersports, with more seemingly being created all the time. Such sports include surfing, stand up paddling, rafting, kayaking, wake boarding, water skiing, snorkeling, kite boarding, canoeing, parasailing, diving.
Although in many cases the user is only interested in the activity itself, sometimes the user carries out auxiliary activities as well. In particular, “point-of-view” camera use has become popular, wherein a camera is mounted on the user or on his or equipment and directed to capture images of the user, his surroundings, or both while engaging in his activity. Waterproof point and shoot cameras, waterproof phones, and watertight cases for cameras are also commonly available. Popular cameras for use in or around water are available from Woodman Labs, Inc. (marketed under the name Go Pro®), Sony (marketed under the name Cybershot), and Olympus (marketed under the name of Tough). Third party cases available for use with cameras or camera-equipped devices like iPhones include the Aqua Box, Otterbox, and Lifeproof. Unfortunately, many people end up losing their cameras in the water when the mounts break or, if the camera is hand-carried, when the people lose their grip while trying to hold and shoot pictures or video in water. Moreover, when they lose their cameras, the cameras frequently sink, because they are not usually designed to be buoyant enough themselves to stay afloat. In other words, although there are many cameras designed for use in the water, cameras like the Go Pro® line and others are enclosed in a watertight housing, but do not float.
Thus, a need exists for a simple float attachment device that may be mounted on a waterproof camera or other object of interest in order to keep it afloat when it is dropped or placed in the water.